1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to methods for monitoring traffic on mobile telephone networks, and more particularly to a method of correlating Abis signaling channels and air channel frequency designators using channel assignment messages and channel activation messages in a mobile telephone network.
2. Description of Related Art
A common task when monitoring mobile telephone networks, e.g., for the purpose of troubleshooting, is the monitoring of a handover. In a handover, a mobile device is switched from using one frequency and channel combination to another, on the air interface, i.e., on the interface in which signals propagate through air as free space electromagnetic waves.
It may be advantageous for an instrument monitoring a call in which a handover occurs to be able to continue monitoring the call immediately after the handover, to diagnose, for example, problems that may arise during handovers. This may be challenging because the instrument may be able to observe the termination of the call on one channel, but the channel on which the call is continued may not be apparent. Thus, there is a need for a method for tracking a call during a handover.